


Призраки

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Philosophy, thoughts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Призраков не существует.





	Призраки

Призраков не существует. 

Ни в домах, ни в подвалах, ни в заброшенных зданиях. Что-то стареет и ломается, ржавеет, трескается и падает. Всего лишь время показывает кто здесь хозяин.

Призраков не существует. 

Их не существует и в пустыне, это миражи, оптическая иллюзия. Ни в лесу, это рокот ветра и треск веток, сгусток потока движущийся в горизонтальном направлении. Всему есть объяснение, чему объяснения нет — так это стремлению человека придать вымыслу значение. 

Призраков не существует, но они всегда живут среди нас. В наших мыслях, желаниях, поступках. Это горечь об утраченном, наши страхи и промахи.

Призраков не существует, но если в них поверить — они есть.


End file.
